


time will wait for no one

by notsimsim



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Aging, Family Dynamics, Fighting, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up Together, Realization, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tears, i have no clue how to tag what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsimsim/pseuds/notsimsim
Summary: SBI!! Kinda cryptic at the end ngl have fun.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	time will wait for no one

Days pass continuously, ending before you even have a chance to realize just how quick they truly go. A week could pass in the blink of an eye. When is the last time you stopped to think about just how swiftly you’ve aged? Even years could see to have passed faster than expected. It’s irrelevant, not many live to cafe for how long has passed though some take it for granted. 

There stood a house, one in the middle of the tree crowded woods. Quite a luxurious house, seemed to have been built by someone’s bare hands in fact. This was not a house that was expected to be in the middle of the woods but anything can happen. The house was quite for the most part, emphasis on the WAS because now you could clearly hear two boys screaming. It seemed this house was a home for a small family of five. 

"Techno please!"  
The blonde boy exclaimed, practically begging as he ate his food. 

"No."  
The pig boy replied, in a stern tone. He simply continued to bite into his potato without a single care. 

"Just do it, Tech."  
The brunette reacted to the conversation, feeling the need to help a bit. 

"I said no."  
The pig boy swiftly responded, rolling his eyes in the brunette’s direction. 

"No to what?"  
I’m walked an older man, his wings tucked inward slightly to keep away from the doorframe. 

"Tubbo and I want Techno to teach us how to fight better! But he won’t listen!"  
The blue eyed blonde yelled once more, crossing his arms with a huff. 

"What Tommy said!"  
The other younger boy, Tubbo interrupted in order to get a word in as he banged on the table. 

"Techno, please? Bring Wilbur along with you. It would be a nice breath of fresh air."  
The older man spoke, attempting to persuade his first born (by a minute) son. 

"Alright, only cause Phil asked me to."  
He groaned in response, finishing his potato quickly because getting up and walking towards the front door with his sword. 

"Go get speeds from the armor stands you two."  
The brunette’s gaze turned towards the youngest two. 

"Alright Wilby!"  
They exclaimed in unison, getting up at the same time while grabbing swords from the armor stands. The two balls of energy practically sprinted towards the door. 

The four eventually made their way out of the house. Since their home was surrounded by trees, it took a bit to find a nice open spot. After a couple moments of walking together, they reached a nice open spot. They quickly put their stuff down and attempted to prepare. 

"Hurry up! Hurry! We wanna fight!"  
Tommy yelled, jumping up and down as he poked Techno’s arm continuously. 

"Shut up and grab your swords, both of you. Even you Wilbur! The two of us against Tommy and Tubbo."  
Techno replied in a serious tone to show that he wasn’t playing around. 

"Really? Don’t you think that’s a bit unsafe? I know sometimes you can’t control yourself and they’re just kids, yknow?"  
Wilbur nervously spoke, he didn’t exactly want anyone getting hurt under his watch. 

"They’ll be fine."  
Techno spoke, once more he had no sign of baking down behind his voice. 

Before Wilbur could even protest, it seemed the two eager children rushed at the two. Tommy immediately sprinted in the direction of Techno while Tubbo opted to run towards Wilbur. Well this was a peculiar sight, two older children, the twins, fighting two much younger children with real swords. Phil was never one to care about their safety with weapons it seemed. Techno and Wilbur were holding back, well mostly Wilbur, he didn’t mind letting them think they’d won. Techno on the other hand did not mind punting a child but chose to stay calm...for now. Everything was going fine until it looked like Tommy may have caught Techno off guard. This was realized quickly due to the fact that Tommy fell to the ground screaming. Instantly causing both Tubbo and Wilbur to look at each other before halting in order to walk towards him. 

"Tommy what happened? Are you alright? Techno I told you, he’s just a kid!"  
Wilbur was switching between concerned and utterly pissed off. 

"Just bring him to Phil. He’s fine..I think? Are you okay?"  
Techno leaned down slightly to look at Tommy as best as he could. 

This was enough for Tommy and Tubbo, Tommy picked up his sword from bedside him and swiftly stood, holding the sword up to Techno’s neck. Tubbo simply ran over and immediately pointed his sword at Wilbur’s chest. This caught the twins off guard for real, out of all the things that could have happened they did not expect this. 

"We win! You guys lose!"  
Tubbo quickly put his hand up to be met by Tommy’s for a high five. 

"You two are smart."  
Wilbur chuckled slightly as he stood, patting both Tommy and Tubbo’s heads. 

"Hm."  
Techno replied with a smirk as he stood to walk away from everyone and towards the house. 

"He’s a sore loser!"  
Tommy huffed only to be met with the laughter of both Wilbur and Tubbo. 

"He’s just angry at the fact that you two one upped us. Keep that teamwork forever, Kay?"  
He sternly spoke towards the two boys, making them react with a nod. 

Eventually, after a moment or two of talking, Wilbur knelt down slightly. Due to this gesture, Tommy latched into his back for somewhat of a piggy back ride. Wilbur them stood and picked Tubbo up in his arms. You know, they’re sweet when they need to be. They began going home, another day with the family. 

One of the many days that passed without even a second thought. One of those days that came to an end just when you’ve barely taken in what happened through out it. Though it turned out to be a day that shaped them into what they are now, well one of them really. They were a family no matter what, they tackled their goals together and their was no way to split them apart. 

Yet with time comes age and with age comes inevitable growing up. Even this family didn’t seem to survive that harsh reality. Techno and Philza were still as close as ever, deep down they all knew Techno was always the favorite. Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo, they were still as close as could be. 

With time comes age and with age comes growing up, so many changes happened in the span of months and years. Wilbur had a kid with a salmon, A war for l’manburg to become its own country, Eret’s betrayal, Wilbur becoming president. Another election at some point, Schlatt becoming president, both Wilbur and Tommy getting exiled which caused the creation of Pogtopia. The reunion of Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, and Wilbur along with plans for another war. War day arriving, Schlatt dying, Tubbo becoming president...L’manburg getting blown up due to a deal Wilbur made with Dream along with Techno’s betrayal. All coming down to what Tommy and Tubbo are also witnessing on this day. 

Tommy and Tubbo stood together, both looking towards the home they once knew, the home that is now in ruins. They loved l’manburg as if they lived there for centuries, more importantly they loved the friends they were surrounded by, they love their brother, their family. Now all they could do was fearfully look at the bloodied corpse of their brother with a sword through his chest, along with the burnt wings of their father who drove that sword into his own son’s chest. 

The sight was enough to scar any child though these two children had already been through enough, enough to know that the war still raging on wouldn’t stop for anything. The more they waited, the more venerable they were, and the more time wasted. Tommy was the first to turn away from the sight, followed by Tubbo as he grasped Tommy’s hand. If they were gonna fight again, it would be together. 

The family was broken, torn, the family that was once so happy was now nothing but shreds. It seemed whoever controlled this big game of life ripped up their remaining happiness like a picture. It seemed the puppeteer wanted nothing more than for its puppets to suffer all alone. 

Wilbur missed so much as he was gone, he missed more than he should have. Though there wasn’t a day where Tommy didn’t think of him, through exile to dream being jailed. Tubbo along with him, they were gonna bring him back no matter what though what for? They only ran on the small hope that their family could somewhat be the same. 

There stood a blonde boy and his brunette brother, both crying as they mourned slightly. They’re children, no one can bottle up their emotions for this long. The tears ran down their faces almost in a patter. 

Pitter   
Patter  
Pitter   
Patter... 

Tommy’s eyes opened, in a bed next to each of his brothers, a smile growing on his face. 

Maybe he’ll stay reminiscing in these memories for a while, maybe he’d forget the past and get stuck here...All the time in the world...

:)   
-. . ...- . .-. / - .-. ..- .-.. -.-- / --- ...- . .-.

-..

.-.

.

.-

\--


End file.
